Bonds of a Dragon and a Demon
by A True NaZaMi Fan
Summary: They met in the wilderness. After some adventures they discover what love truly is. A NaMi Fic. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: A Dragon and a Demon

A/N: This is a sidestory that I came up with. I know, I know. Why am I writing a NaMi fic? Well just because I'm 'A True NaZa Fan' doesn't mean I only like that pairing. Besides, my liking of NaMi rivals NaZa -I love both pairings at equal amounts- it'll only be about time that I would eventually make a NaZaMi fic. But if the Manga or Anime had either pairing, I'd be equally happy. Well enough about that, just enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I only own the idea of this story and not Fairytail and its characters. I also don't own anything that I unknowingly copied.

Prologue: Chapter 1: A fated meeting

The winds were howling quite hard and loud. It was a very chilly evening as partially melted snow was everywhere. Winter had just ended but times still managed to be cold. Except for a certain little boy whom was in a large open field.

He had short cargo pants (does that make sense?) and was without a shirt. A white scaly scarf flapped around madly as the wind passed by every time. He astonishingly had cherry pink hair that was very spiky. The young boy was only ten years old and seemed to be travelling alone.

This boy was currently breaking off pieces of meat from a dead wild deer. As soon as he was done, he gathered them all together in a small pot-like rock that he made. Once done, he suddenly placed his right hand aflame and started a fire from a small pile of wood that was beneath the pot.

After some time it was done and his mouth started drooling as he could smell the scent of cooked food that flooded through his nostrils. Before he could take a bite, however, he smelled an entirely different scent. It smelled of a wondrous lavender.

A rustling sound could be heard from a bush and out came a young white haired girl. She was 12 years old and had on a medium weight sweater that would keep her warm but not allow her to overheat. Her hair danced behind her as she shivered from an intense wind that hit her face.

Her eyes scanned the area quickly until they landed on the boy in the center who had his back towards her. She had a confused expression when she noticed him without a shirt. Wasn't he cold? Was he just like a certain 'friend' of hers? A devious idea entered her mind as she quietly crept up behind; she was going to spook him.

Just before she was able to scare him, she was completely caught off guard.

"I know you're there." The boy said abruptly, turning around while she fell back on her butt.

She now had an annoyed expression and scowled. "How did you know I was behind you? I know I made sure not to make any noise."

He merely touched his nose and spoke. "I could smell you the entire time."

"S-smell? Hey what are you trying to say?! That I smell bad?!" The girl yelled at him with a menacing glare.

He didn't seem to be affected by her glare. "No, sorry. That's not what I meant. What I meant is that I could smell an unfamiliar scent of lavender. You smell nice by the way." He told her without embarrassment.

She blushed but managed to keep herself composed. "I see..." She looked around once more for a sign of any adults but couldn't find any.

Confused, she asked him the question that was bothering her.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Huh it's cold?" Her eyes widened in shock. "I guess I didn't notice." The boy said with an all too calm voice while returning to watch his food.

_'He didn't notice?! What the hell is he?!'_ The silver haired girl thought to herself.

"Is there something you need?" He suddenly spoke.

She shook her head. "No. I was just passing by since I'm on a job. Which reminds me, what are you doing out here? Seems to me like you're all on your own."

"Oh, well, I'm not really doing anything. I'm just looking for my father; he disappeared a few days ago..." He said with gloom in his voice.

"Hmm, I see. What's his name? If I happen to find him I'll tell him where you are, and vice versa." She told him as she couldn't believe she was actually being nice.

"...Igneel. His name was Igneel."

"Mm. Well I'll see you then." The girl began walking away.

"...wait." She stopped and looked back at him. "What's your name?"

"...Mirajane Strauss, or Mira for short. What about yours?"

The boy smiled slightly. "Natsu Dragneel."

"I'll see you around.." Mira said and left the clearing.

When she disappeared from his sight he frowned; his first company since his father mysteriously disappeared. Still, she did say they would see each other in some time, and he looked forward to that. Something about her intrigued him, he couldn't tell what it was however.

-A few hours later-

Natsu had fallen asleep atop a pile of snow after eating his meal. After his meal earlier, he had traveled a small distance before realizing that it was past dark. Even though he was searching for Igneel, Natsu knew he had to take his time instead of just frantically running around.

**Thump**!

"Guaahh! What the hell?" Natsu yelled as he woke up with his face in pain. When he looked up, he saw Mira towering over him with her arm outstretched. She just punched him.

"Great you're up." Mirajane said as if her punch never happened.

"Yeah, I am now." He groggily said. "What is it? Did you happen to find Igneel!?" He enthusiastically said along with a smile.

"No-" He sulked as he knew that was what he expected. "-sorry. I'm just here to tell you that, and that I'm leaving this place for good. Since I'm returning to my guild."

"Guild? Guild... what's a guild?" He honestly asked.

As for Mira, she felt like the world she grew up in was suddenly in chaos.

"S-seriously? You don't know what a guild is?" He shook his head. "A guild is a place where wizards joint together to take on jobs and to help each other grow stronger."

"Wow that sounds awesome! So you're a mage then." Natsu said happily.

"That's right. Wait, do you know magic?" She wondered.

"Yeah, I do. My father taught me it."

'Weird, he talks about his father but not his mother...' Mira thought. "Well how about this, you can come join my guild. Since you're looking for your father , the whole guild can keep a look out for him while they're out on a job."

"Wow really?!" She nodded. "Alright I'll join! Let's go!" Natsu shouted cheerfully as he started trekking towards an unknown part of the forest.

Mirajane couldn't help but crack a smile. His fiery personality seemed to spread a warm feeling. "You're going the wrong way Natsu!"

He quickly ran back and walked next to her smiling. Mira chuckled as they started heading towards the guild.

After some time Mira told him that they were going to have to take a train to get to the guild quicker. He agreed; unaware of a certain weakness he has since this was going to be his first train ride.

xxxxxxxx

Natsu was currently suffering in his seat. Since the second he set foot on the metal contraption he's been feeling pretty horrible. When Mira first saw his suffering expression, she started having a laughing fit.

"Uggh, I feel so horrible!" Natsu grumbled.

"Hahaha! What the hell is wrong with you?" Mirajane asked trying to control her laughter.

"Uggh, I don't know... this is the first time I've been on one of these things." He said referring to the train.

"Really? Wow, you must not know much about anything since you didn't even know what a guild was." She inferred.

"Urrrrr, well that's what... happens when you're raised in the forest, I suppose."

"Wait you were raised out there in the forest, like where I found you?"

"As far as I can remember." Natsu stated matter of factly.

Mirajane just sat there quietly and thought about everything she learned about him. Through the rest of the ride, no one spoke, not a single word. It was until the train stopped at their destination that the gleeful mood returned to Natsu.

"I'M REVIVED!" Natsu yelled as he, oddly enough, started kissing the ground; gaining the attention of everyone around them.

Mira hated all the attention they were receiving and lifted Natsu up by his ear as he yelped in surprise.

"Ouch ouch! What was that for?" He pouted as he rubbed his ear.

"You're acting like an idiot! Now stop acting like one and keep moving!" The demon spoke as she gave him a death glare.

"S-sorry..." Natsu said as he cowered in fear before her. "...so what is this town called?" He asked as they began walking.

"Magnolia. This is where my guild is located."

Natsu hummed in response and trekked on beside her. After about five minutes they finally arrived at a somewhat tall building with words neatly placed above it's entrance; obviously, it was its name.

"Fairy...Tail?"

Alright that's the prologue. Let me know how it turned out so I can add some more of that 'NaMi feeling' to it. R&R.


	2. Fairy Tail at last! New Accommodations!

A/N: Sorry for the hold up. My only excuse is that I'm incredibly lazy and I'm having trouble coming up with the plot. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Same as before.

"Fairy... Tail?"

"Yes, Fairy Tail. That's its name. Come on let's head in and meet the master so that you can join." Mira said sternly.

"Alright Finally!" He said enthusiastically.

Mira opened the doors and they walked in with Natsu behind her. As he looked around, he noticed the rambunctious behavior of the Fairy Tail guild members. Many were fighting, others were loudly talking and laughing, and there were even drinking contests.

"All of you! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Mira screamed.

Instantly like magic, the entire place grew fearful and silent.

"Oh crap, Mira's back." A member whispered to another.

"And we were just starting to have fun too.." Another whispered.

_'I guess I'm not the only one that's treated that way.'_ Natsu thought with a sweat drop.

"Where's the master!?" Mirajane demanded.

"Settle down brat, I'm right here." The Master was walking down the stairs from the second floor. "What is it? Oh, and who is this." He gestured towards Natsu.

"This is Natsu, he wants to join our guild, I met him during my mission." Mira answered stoically.

"Yeah! I'll become the strongest you're ever gonna see!" Natsu determinedly shouted with his fists in the air.

"Hahaha! You have quite the fighting spirit! Very well, you may join. We're glad to have you, Natsu." Makarov happily smiled.

"Really?! Alright!" He cheered.

"Mira, would you please give him the stamp?" The master asked.

"Fine." She responded without any change in attitude. "Come over here Natsu." Mira said as she walked behind the guild's bar counter and looked for something.

As soon as he went over, Mira had a stamp in her hand. "Where do you want your guild mark and what color?"

"I get to choose huh? That's awesome! I want it red on my right shoulder!" Natsu yelled excitedly.

Mirajane pressed the stamp onto his shoulder and released it leaving a crimson red mark on his right shoulder.

"That's so cool! I'm finally a member!" Natsu shouted excitedly.

"Now that you're one of us, what are you going to do now?" Mirajane asked.

"... I have no clue." He said flatly.

Sigh, "Well have you found a place to stay?"

"No... I got an idea! I'll just build my own house! How about that?"

"That sounds alright...where exactly?" Mira asked.

"Hmm, I'll make it in the forest on the other side of town where we came through." He got up and started walking towards the guild doors. "I should get started, I'll probably be done in 3 days or something."

"You do realize it's winter time right?"

"Um, what's your point?" Natsu asked cluelessly.

"My point is that you'll freeze yourself to death out there. And now that I think about it, how come you're dressed as if it were summer?" She demanded.

"Oh don't worry I don't get colds, plus these are the only clothes I got."

"Don't get so full of yourself. First we're getting you new clothes."

"Huh? Why, I don't need new o-"He received a death glare. "...ok. Why do you want to come with me?"

"Don't question me! Besides, I need some myself." He nodded in understanding.

"Alright fine, let's stop wasting time!" He grabbed her hand, much to the shock of everyone around them, and pulled her, running out of the guild into town. Unbeknownst to them all, Mira was sporting up a furious blush.

When Natsu finally let go of her they were already in the center of town.

"Okay, so where do we go..." Natsu spoke to himself in wonder.

Since the moment he let go of her hand, Mirajane's thoughts have been going into a frenzy. She slowly touched the hand he had grabbed, her left, and slowly took in the warm feeling he left behind. _'H-he touched my hand...he has such a gentle touch...'_She blushed hard. 'N_-no one's ever done that without fear of annihilation...'_

"Mira!"

"H-huh?" She asked surprised as she got out of her trance.

"You know this place better than I do Mira! So lead the way!" He inquired with a toothy grin.

_'Such a cute face...'_ "U-uh yeah sure, follow me.

They arrived at a decently sized clothing store and entered. Both mages spent an hour looking around but in the end found suitable clothes they could agree on.

First came out Natsu from the dressing room area when they decided to try them out. He appeared in a gray sweater and briwn pants.

After giving him her approval, Mira stepped in. In about 5 minutes she came out wearing a black zip-up sweater with hood and black skinny jeans that really showed off her body.

"So? How is it?" Was her question.

"Wow you look really pretty Mira!" He stated as if it was no big deal.

She blushed. Blushed harder than ever before. The boy in front of her just told her she looked incredibly pretty. She couldn't believe it.

"T-thanks.." Mira stuttered along with a scarlet blush.

After paying, they went outside only to be greeted by the sundown. When they had left, it had been mid-afternoon, now it was becoming dusk.

"Hmm, I thought I would be able to at least get something done." Natsu said.

Mira quickly realized that he probably has nowhere to sleep.

"Oh well, looks like I'll be sleeping outside as usual." Her eyes widened at this.

"If you want... I g-guess you can s-sleep over at m-my place.." Mira said shyly.

"Seriously?! You'll let me?!" She nodded. "Thanks! You're the best Mira!" She made a surprised squeak as he hugged her causing her to heavily blush. Pushing him away she composed herself.

"Let's hurry, I don't want my siblings to worry about me." Mira informed him.

"Oh cool! I can't wait to meet them!" He grinned.

It was only a 10 minute walk from the clothing store they were at. The Strauss household was somewhat big, large enough to hold about 4 people. (I've never seen their house).

"Wow, that's a big a house." Stated Natsu.

"Only three of us live here, well let's." Mira said walking in first.

"Mira-nee, is that you?" A voice of femininity spoke from another portion of the house.

"Nee-chan?" This time a manlier voice.

"Yes it's me, and we have a guest tonight. This Natsu, our newest guild member. He doesn't have anywhere to sleep so he'll stay with us." She responded.

"Huh? Oh h-hello, I'm Lisanna. I'm Mira-nee's younger sister.." Lisanna spoke with a blush. "I saw you in the guild earlier, I really wanted to greet you but I was very busy."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Natsu! I'm sure we'll be awesome friends!" Natsu told her with a carefree grin.

"Hey. I'm Elfman, cool to meet you." A white spiky haired boy about Natsu's age said mono-toned.

"Sup!" Natsu responded with an honest smile.

"Well it's dinner time. Would you like to come eat with us Natsu?" Mira asked him.

"That'd be awesome!"

After eating their meals, it had been decided that Natsu was to sleep in Elfman's room. Elfman was laying on his bed as Natsu had his bed post layed out on the floor since he had no problem with it.

Before falling asleep, there was one thing that Natsu could not stop thinking about.

_'Mira_...'


End file.
